Various extant electrical therapies for a variety of cardiac and neurological disorders operate by delivering electrical stimulation to a portion of myocardium, a spinal cord, a part of the vagus nerve bundle, and/or other nerve fibers that affect a bodily function and/or an organ of the body, etc. Typically, nerve stimulation therapy was manually initiated or triggered by a patient when the patient becomes symptomatic. Depending on the location of neurological stimulation therapy delivery, remote monitoring of an affected organ can increase the complexity of an implantable therapeutic apparatus and/or the risk to a patient from various complications.
A need exists in the art for so-called closed loop neurological therapy delivery, including therapeutic neurological stimulation based at least in part on the monitoring of an affected organ that is located remotely from the site or sites of neurological therapy.